Life is Sweet
by Concave Patterns
Summary: Owen gives Courtney relationship advice the best way he knows how: food metaphors. A funny little oneshot set during TDI. OxC friendship, implied DxC.


Weirdest pairing ever, I know. Have Courtney and Owen ever even spoken to each other? This is just a short piece on how I think one of their conversations would go. Let me know if you like it! (Also, I'm working on new chapters for my other fics. They should both be updated fairly soon.)

* * *

"Arrgghh!"

The loud growl of frustration made Owen slink down in his seat as Courtney stormed into the mess hall. She was wearing her crazy eyes, Owen noted, which meant anything or more importantly in his case, _anyone_ that got in her way would pay the price. His best option was to sneak away undetected, but that third burrito he'd helped himself to at dinner refused to let him escape quietly.

"Oops." Owen stood frozen in place by the side of the long, picnic-style table he had been sitting at.

"Oh, Owen that's disgusting!" Courtney glared at him and slapped a hand over her nose in an attempt to hold off the stink.

"Heh heh, sorry. What are you doing in here anyway?" Owen asked, "I thought everyone was still out at the bonfire." It was one of the rare days when the Gophers and Bass were able to kick back and relax rather than compete against each other.

"They are," Courtney replied, crossing her arms and fixing Owen with a hard, questioning look, 'What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Got hungry." He replied with a shrug.

"Hungry? Owen, dinner ended less than an hour ago!"

"I know, but my mom says I'm a growing boy." Owen patted his stomach and sat back down on the bench.

"Right, because cheese doodles will make you big and strong." Courtney said with sarcasm, pointing to the empty snack bag on the table.

"But they're cheesy. Sweet, sweet cheese..." he trailed off with a far-away look in his eyes. Before Owen had fully drifted into his naked, cheese wheel fantasy land, Courtney spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"Whatever." Courtney turned to leave but hesitated, finally choosing to sit opposite of Owen at the table. "I don't really want to go back out yet." She confessed.

"But aren't we roasting hot dogs over the fire? I could really use a hot dog." Owen's stomach gurgled in agreement.

"Can't you focus on something other than food for two seconds?" Courtney asked, frustration edging into her voice.

"Okay." Owen sat still, waiting for whatever Courtney had to say.

"It's Duncan." Courtney sighed, "That punk seriously irks me."

"Does that mean you dig him?" Owen was only half paying attention as he caught sight of a few cheese doodle crumbs on the table that he had missed earlier.

"No! 'Irks', it means he is beyond annoying!" Courtney huffed, "Why did I even open my mouth?" she muttered to herself.

"It's okay, you know." Owen scooped the stray crumbs into his palm, glancing up at Courtney's confused expression. "Everyone knows you two have the serious hots for each other."

"What?!?" Courtney shrieked, jumping up from the table. "That is so not true!"

Owen shrugged, licking the remaining cheese powder from his fingers.

"It's not." She repeated quietly, sitting down once again.

"You can't help being drawn to him," Owen said matter-of-factly, "he's like a sour gummy worm."

Speechless, Courtney simply stared at him and waited for an explanation.

"The first bite is the sour sugar coating. Most people spit it out at that point, but if you keep chewing, you get down to the bare worm that's sweet and tasty." Owen said, "That little hint of sweetness makes up for the sour start, so you decide to eat another and then another and another so you can savour the sweet every time."

He was right, Courtney realized. Duncan's tough exterior made most of the campers avoid him, but Courtney had seen that hint of sweetness underneath. Seeing his softer side was worth the day-to-day frustration and annoyance he caused her.

"That's probably the smartest, most insightful thing you're ever said." Courtney leaned across the table to put a hand on Owen's arm, "Thank you."

"Aw man, do you smell that? They're starting the hot dogs without me!" Shaking her hand off, Owen jumped up and ran out the door.

With a smile, Courtney followed Owen back to the fire, hoping to find an open seat next to her sour gummy worm.


End file.
